Tesoros por descubrir
by Boogeygirl
Summary: Fueron buenos tiempos para el capitan Roger. Una aventura que parecía de lo más simple pasará a ser de lo más interesante cuando Roger conozca a un nuevo personaje. RogerxRouge


Cap 1

Era un día realmente aburrido en el Oro Jackson, el navío del futuro rey de los piratas Gold. . Las olas de la Grand Line mecían el barco cual juguete mientras sus tripulantes llevaban a cabo sus tareas, aunque algunos-el capitán para variar- estaban holgazaneando en cubierta.

-Roger.

-Mmm...-murmuró el joven pirata de ahora 20 años, que se encontraba espatarrado en una silla.

-¡Roger!

El capitán sintió una potente patada en la espinilla y dio un salto de la silla en la que se encontraba.

-¡Joder Rayleigh! ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó adolorido.

-Nada, solo que es hora de comer- el segundo de abordo parecía haberse calmado tras propinarle la patada al capitán.

-Voy, voy...

-Pero ven conmigo, tengo algo de qué hablarte.

Roger lo miró con cara de susto, pero Ray parecía calmado- por el momento- por supuesto nuestro capitán insistió en que le contase durante todo el trayecto hasta la mesa del comedor.

La comida ya estaba servida. Ante sus ojos había un enorme banquete rico carne; también había algo de verduras y pescado, pero eso a Roger no le importaba si había carne, carne y más carne...

-Ven, siéntate conmigo-Rayleigh lo sacó de su trance.

-No sé para qué lo pides, si siempre lo hago- Roger reía con su típica risa tonta.

Rayleigh volvió a ignorarlo y se sentó con un diario en la mano. Esperaron en silencio hasta qué todo el mundo se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer.

-Voy a ser claro Roger, necesitamos más dinero- Ray estaba tranquilo, sentado en el taburete con las piernas cruzadas y el diario abierto frente a su vista.

-¿Dinero? ¡Pero si tenemos a montones!

-De eso nada chabal- el pirata se volteó y comenzó a tirarle del la mejilla a su capitán- Tú te gastaste casi todo comprando toda esta carne, sin contar lo que le pagamos a Tom por el barco, que para el barco que tenemos fue poco.

-Ahh Tom...que buen tipo ¡Auch!- Rayleigh tiraba más de su mejilla.

-¡No cambies de tema idiota!

Unos tripulantes rieron con la comida en la boca al ver la cómica-pero frecuente- escena entra el capitán y su fiel nakama.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo Ray?- Roger se metía un pedazo de carne en la boca en ese mismo momento, ya que Rayleigh lo había soltado.

-He estado leyendo libros sobre esta zona de Grand Line. Encontré un artículo que hablaba sobre una isla que nadie ha encontrado, ya que el Log Pose no la detecta. Pues bien, se supone que allí se encuentra el enorme tesoro de un tal .

Roger dio un salto de la silla emocionado.

-¿¡Una aventura? ¡Acepto!

Rayleigh se rascó la cabeza a sabiendas de que había acertado en decírselo a Roger en uno de los días más aburridos del barco.

-Debe haber unos 500 millones de berries- unos cuantos tripulantes miraron a Rayleigh emocionados al oír la cantidad- pararemos en la próxima isla y nos cargaremos de provisiones, además, en la biblioteca de esa isla debería haber un mapa indicando cómo llegar... todo esto suponiendo que lo del libro sea cierto...

-¡Bieeen!- parece ser que Roger lo había estado ignorando- ¡Démonos prisa en llegar a la siguiente isla!

Su camarada suspiró acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones tan infantiles por parte de su capitán. Con todo arreglado volvió su vista de nuevo hacia el diario.

-Vaya...

-¿Que pasa Ray?-parecía que Roger se había calmado un poco ya.

-Parece ser...que este tal Portgas. la ha estado liando por aquí últimamente.

-¿Portgas. ?- Roger alzó la vista y miró la foto del fugitivo con curiosidad y cautela- ¡Espera un momento! ¡Pero si es ese tío!

-¿Lo conoces?

¿Qué si lo conocía? ¡Claro que sí! No iba a olvidar esa cara de arrogancia ni loco. Recordó unos meses antes, cuando él y su tripulación asaltaron un navío pirata que no tenía muy buenas intenciones con ellos. Habían derrotado a todos sus tripulantes, incluso el capitán cedió con suma facilidad, pero ese marinero... ese tío era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, había logrado escapar y dejar en ridículo a los tripulantes y capitán del Oro Jackson.

A pesar de la rabia que el capitán sentía por su cara pecosa, disfrutó con gracia los cuatro choques de espada que mantuvieron los dos marineros.

Ahora resultaba que el niño arrogante era capitán ¡Y encima la liaba!

-¿Y bien?- Roger salió de su trance- ¿Le conoces?

-Emm... no, creo que lo he confundido.

Esto era algo que solo él podría saber, si no quería que sus nakamas se riesen de él por dejar escapar a un simple pirata en su último asalto.

-¿Y cuando llegaremos a...

-Esta misma tarde- Rayleigh lo cortó con la respuesta.

El resto del día Roger se lo pasó sentado en proa esperando impaciente ver algún rastro de tierra para poder saltar de una vez del barco de Tom.


End file.
